


Last Night's Lover

by maxille



Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Sylvain woke up to the feeling of bristly hair rested against his bare chest. He hated this part. The girl would wake up, assuming they'd be together forever, only to be disappointed when Sylvain sent her off. Then, the inevitable scolding, commonly including the phrases 'I'm better than other girls,' and 'You're just a player.' Sylvain had grown used to the chastising he received from women after turning them down. When she did wake up, the conversation went just as he'd expected. After getting fed up, she left Sylvain alone.Sylvain has slept with dozens of girls, but he had never felt true happiness with any of them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Blue Lion Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Last Night's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> More Sylvix hooray

Sylvain woke up to the feeling of bristly hair rested against his bare chest. He hated this part. The girl would wake up, assuming they'd be together forever, only to be disappointed when Sylvain sent her off. Then, the inevitable scolding, commonly including the phrases 'I'm better than other girls,' and 'You're just a player.' Sylvain had grown used to the chastising he received from women after turning them down. When she did wake up, the conversation went just as he'd expected. After getting fed up, she left Sylvain alone.

Sylvain has slept with dozens of girls, but he had never felt true happiness with any of them. It was merely a spike in the heat of the moment, one which quickly wore off once he reached his climax. He had ended happy relationships, the girl assuming she'd be Sylvain's new lover, only to be sent away the next day. Sylvain took no responsibility for this, however, as they decided to cheat on their boyfriends.

* * *

"So, what're you doing later today? I figured we could go and grab something to eat, my shout."

He gave his next target his usual spiel, and she ate it up as normal. What he was not used to, however, was flirting with the prince's little sister. He did not take it lightly.

This boy did not look very princely. He had greasy, curly hair, a shade not much different from Sylvain's. He was slightly plump and short.

"The hell do you think you're talking to? I can have your head with the snap of my fingers, y' know?"

Without saying a word, Sylvain bolted towards the monastery. He wasn't losing his head today. But this prince wasn't going to give up so easily. He gave chase, following Sylvain all the way up from Garreg Mach to the academy grounds.

He banged on the first door he caught a glimpse of, not caring to read the name of the occupant. Sylvain was still on edge. The prince had followed him all the way up into monastery grounds, but the gatekeepers stopped him. He would've threatened his way in by now, Sylvain figured. The door opened, and Sylvain found himself facing Felix.  
"What is it now?"  
Grumpy as ever. Sylvain wasted no time pushing past his classmate and finding a place to hide, ignoring his cries of displeasure.

"Please, vouch for me when he comes, okay? I'm not here."

Felix, still not satisfied with Sylvain's answer, continued to ask questions. He was distracted by a second, more forceful knock.

"Has some orange-haired nutjob run past here?"

Felix was about to dob Sylvain in. But he considered this boy's position. If the guards let him into the monastery, he was obviously of noble status. He could probably have Sylvain killed on the spot for trying to flirt with the wrong person.

As much as he wouldn't mind the death of Sylvain, he didn't want to be known as the guy who got the academy player killed. He sighed.

"No."

The boy at his door didn't even bother thanking Felix, just pouted and walked away, knocking forcefully at the next door over. Felix shut his door and got to his knees, looking Sylvain in the eye.

"For the record, I lied for my own sake, not yours."

Sylvain slowly crawled out from under his hiding spot. He smiled, foolishly at Felix. They held a stare for a few seconds before Felix stood up and gestured towards the door.

"Okay, bye now."

Sylvain stayed still.

"Are you kidding? I can't risk going to my room! If he sees me, he'll have my head by tomorrow!"

Felix considered sending him out anyway, but he wasn't completely heartless.

"Fine. I'm studying, don't talk to me."

Sylvain smiled stupidly. He took a book and a pen from Felix's desk and sat on his bed to do his own thing.

* * *

"Do you think Dimitri would like a cat for his birthday?"

Felix had told Sylvain time and time again to shut up. But he insisted on prattling on with no intention of stopping. Felix had just about had enough.

"Do you ever shut up? I protect you from being executed, give you one simple request, and you still manage to disappoint me? Be quiet!"

Sylvain looked up. That hurt. He hated when Felix berated him. Even if it was all in jest, it still felt like a knife to the heart.

"Right. Sorry."

Felix noticed a hint of sincerity in Sylvain's voice. For a split second, he felt terrible. At first, he thought Sylvain didn't intend to be annoying, but he pushed those thoughts aside. This was Sylvain. Being annoying was his defining trait.

The two sat in silence for the next hour. Although he tried, Felix couldn't bury the feeling of guilt. He didn't mean to hurt Sylvain's feelings. He's not good at restraining himself.

"Look, Sylvain... I'm sorry. I just needed to study, and you were starting to annoy me. Don't take it to heart. You know I don't mean it."  
Sylvain chuckled at this. Felix turned his head.

"You haven't changed one bit, Felix. You never were good at hiding your thoughts."

Felix sat back on his chair to face Sylvain.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when we were ten, and you told Ingrid that nobody cared that her horse had fallen ill? She cried every day for two weeks."

Felix's cheeks tinged pink.

"T-That was all Ingrid! She didn't realize it was a joke."

The two engaged in conversation, reminiscing on their childhood days. They hadn't talked like this in a while. It was the first time in months Sylvain had seen Felix laugh.

Sylvain liked being the reason Felix laughed.

* * *

Before they knew it, the sun was falling. They had spent the rest of the day talking about the past.

"Well, the psycho prince is probably gone now. I should be heading back."

Felix looked at the floor, his face heating up.

"You don't have to leave, y' know. What if he's still here? He didn't seem like the guy who'd give up easily..."

Felix spoke without thinking. He spoke so softly, Sylvain wasn't sure he heard him correctly at first.

"Oh, what's this? Does Felix want to keep me safe? I see. Very well, I guess I'm staying the night then."

Felix widened his eyes.

Not what he meant.

So, why didn't Felix tell Sylvain that he didn't mean it like that?

Why did Felix enjoy sleeping in the same cramped bed as Sylvain, despite all the turning and snoring?

Why did Felix find peace in waking up with Sylvain's arms wrapped around him tight?

* * *

Sylvain woke up, only now realizing that he had Felix locked in a tight embrace. He quickly pulled his arms back, the sudden movement waking Felix up. His hair dropped to his shoulders, which Sylvain found adorable for reasons he couldn't care to explain.

"Felix... I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to sleeping with girls, and I-"

"Any mention of this to anyone, and psycho prince won't be the only one who wants your head on a spear. I'm going to train. Lock the door when you leave."

Felix tied his hair up and left, leaving Sylvain to wonder why Felix was so calm about the situation. As thanks, he made Felix's bed and left.

* * *

Weeks went by, and the boys went about their lives, giving no attention to the incident. Sylvain told the story to his classmates but left out the part about spending the night with Felix in a more than friendly way. Sylvain had assumed that it was all in the past.

Felix hadn't forgotten. It was the only thing on his mind. He didn't have to let Sylvain spend the night, but he chose to anyway. He couldn't figure out why he craved Sylvain's touch as he fell asleep.   
He decided he couldn't deal with it anymore. In the dead of night, he walked upstairs and found himself at Sylvain's door. He knocked on the door. He heard the faint sound of a young woman gasping.

"Hide."

When he heard that word, Felix put two and two together. He was the last thing on Sylvain's mind. This is what happens when he pursues his stupid feelings.

A shirtless Sylvain answered the door. Felix didn't bother letting him know that his pants were on backward.

"Oh, F-Felix! Can I help you?"

Sylvain's voice quivered. Felix felt chagrined. He didn't want to make any more of a fool of himself in front of Sylvain. He wanted to leave as soon as he could.

"No. Wrong door, sorry."

He didn't wait for a reply. He walked off, trying to hide his misery. Sylvain stuck his head out the doorway.

"Oh, okay. Night!"

* * *

Felix was unsure about his feelings. He and Sylvain never established anything after that night. They never discussed where they stood; they went on with their days. But Felix still felt angry. He wanted to be the one in Sylvain's bed. Felix claimed no ownership over Sylvain, but he still felt as if he was Sylvain was cheating on him. He had to face it; it was a one-night thing.

* * *

"Sylvain, he's back. He brought knights."

Sylvain grunted tiredly. It wasn't the best wake-up call, but if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders, then it would probably be a good idea to take refuge in a room other than his own.

Felix didn't know what to say, so he gave the same treatment as last time.

"Thanks for protecting me, Felix."

Felix tried to ignore the teasing coos coming from the bed. He shook his head but didn't have a rebuttal. Then, Sylvain asked the question he didn't want to hear.

"So, Felix, why did you come to my door last night?"

Felix coughed and looked down at his lap.

"Told you. Wrong room."

Sylvain got up to stand next to Felix, lifting his chin so their eyes could meet.

"We've been friends since we were five, Felix. I know when you're lying."

Was Felix that easy to read? He supposed he couldn't back out of it now. He came seeking closure, so he figured now would be an excellent time to get some.

"I wanted to... talk. About the other night. You've completely forgotten about it, so I didn't want to bother you with my stupid feelings."

Sylvain grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, was Felix jealous?"

Damnit. He'd set himself up for that one. Goddess, Felix wanted to kiss the smug out of him right now...

"C-Can you be mature for once in your life?"

Felix's sudden change in tone scared Sylvain, making him frown and sit at the foot of Felix's bed.

"Sorry... If we're honest, that's all that's been on my mind too. I missed it."

That answered one of Felix's questions but raised even more.

"What about that girl you were with? It seems like you were having a fun time with her..."

Sylvain furrowed his brow. Yes, he was sleeping with a girl that night but was it by no means a fun night.

"No. Worst sex I've had in ages. I couldn't concentrate; all I was thinking about was you. She was only an excuse to get you off my mind."

Felix let his feelings get the better of him. He spoke before he even knew what he was saying.

"Spend the night with me again. P-Please."

Felix wasn't one to get jealous. The only person he'd developed remote feelings for ended up getting a boyfriend, and he didn't care in the slightest. But the thought of Sylvain with someone else made his blood boil.

"Looks like Felix wants me all to himself. I'd be happy to comply, just for you~."

That stupid grin. Felix wasn't thinking at all at this point.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Those two words gave Felix the confidence he needed. He stood up, walked over to the bed, and forcefully pushed his lips against Sylvain's.  
Sylvain widened his eyes, shocked by the sudden show of affection. He returned the kiss, lifting Felix and sitting him down on his lap. Felix jabbed his tongue at Sylvain's mouth; the latter slightly parting his lips. Felix had his legs wrapped around Sylvain's torso, showing he had no intention of backing out anytime soon. 

The only time they parted was for air. The kiss they shared was hungry and heated, but it still wasn't enough for Felix. He wasn't going to let anyone else put their hands on Sylvain.

He freed Sylvain's arms of his coat, throwing it aside. Sylvain could see where this was going, but he wasn't sure if Felix wasn't aware of what he was doing. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Felix's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Felix closed his eyes.

"Yes. Nobody touches you ever again except for me. Got it?"

Sylvain snickered, nodding twice. They wasted no time getting back into the groove of things, Felix losing his coat in the process.

* * *

Felix collapsed next to his paramour, breath heavy. 

"You're mine. Nobody else's. All mine."

Felix closed his eyes and nestled up to Sylvain's chest.

"I still can't fathom. Felix Hugo Fraldarius is a big softie on the inside."

Felix realized he was going to have to put up with a lot of teasing if he was to be with Sylvain. But he didn't care. He had Sylvain all to himself.

"Whatever... goodnight."

Sylvain placed a kiss on the crown of Felix's head and put his arms around him in a warm embrace. Felix had been pining for Sylvain all this time and he'd finally gotten him.

* * *

Sylvain woke up to the feeling of soft hair rested against his bare chest. He was used to saying goodbye to last night's lover, but not today. He had finally found someone he wanted to be with. He'd found someone he was truly happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write smut then I realised I can't write those if my life depended on it so I need to practice. sorry if the spacing is weird grammarly decided to remove my spacing so I had to do it again so I might've messed up.  
> So like the last fic I posted got so many hits compared to that's the spirit in just one night we went off tysm. Anyway thank you bye.


End file.
